Beyblade: V-Force - Episode 21
is the twenty-first episode of Beyblade: V-Force. Plot The Bladebreakers travel by helicopter to their rematch against the Psykick's. During the flight, Hilary remembers how Team Psykick trapped her and Kenny on a cargo ship; Max ponders about their recent training; Kai regrets the Psykick's mistreatment of Wyatt; Ray recalls the time Salima reached out to him; Tyson remains bitter about Kane joining Team Psykick. When they arrive at the battle location, a five story building called "The Battle Tower", they're greeted by Gideon on a video screen, who outlines the format. One each floor, one Psykick awaits a different Bladebreaker, and each match will be a one-match-only battle. When Mr. Dickenson objects to this format, a squad of blade bruiser mega-shooters launch a hailstorm of Beyblades. The Bladebreakers rip their Beyblades against the blade bruisers — until they realize it's only a plot to weaken their blades before the real battles. More blade bruisers launch more Beyblades, but a surprise appearance by the Saint Shields help the Bladebreakers escape the first floor and ascend to the second floor. There, they are confronted by Jim, who faces off against Max. Cyber Draciel looks like it's going to win, but Max's determination spurs a comeback and Cyber Draciel is defeated. Or so they think. Team Psykick has a trick up their sleeve; a Cyber Bit-Beast repairing system restores the fallen Cyber Draciel. Major Events * The Bladebreakers begin their battle against Team Psykick. * The Saint Shields handle all of the obstacles Doctor B and Gideon set up. Characters *Tyson Granger *Kenny *Dizzi *Hilary Tachibana *Kai Hiwatari *Ray Kon *Max Tate *Ozuma *Dunga *Mariam *Joseph *Gideon *Dr. Zagart *Kane Yamashita *Salima *Goki *Jim *Mr. Dickenson *Wyatt Smithwright (flashback) Beyblades *Dragoon V (Tyson's) *Dranzer V (Kai's) *Driger V (Ray's) *Draciel F (Max's) *Cyber Draciel (Jim's) *Flash Leopard (Ozuma's) *Vortex Ape (Dunga's) *Vanishing Moot (Joseph's) *Sharkrash (Mariam's) Featured Beybattles *Bladebreakers (Dragoon V, Dranzer V, Driger V, & Draciel F) vs. Robots (Generic Plastic Beys) = Bladebreakers *Saint Shields (Flash Leopard, Vortex Ape, Vanishing Moot, & Sharkrash) vs. Robots (Generic Plastic Beys) = Continued in next episode *Max Tate (Draciel F) vs. Jim (Cyber Draciel) = Continued in next episode Trivia Gallery tumblr_opp49lhEui1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_opp6kvOAma1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_opp6kvOAma1w4q252o2_1280.png tumblr_opp8j4cPTC1w4q252o1_1280.png Cyber Draciel (Bit-Beast) vs Draciel.jpg Battle Tower1.jpg Battle Tower.jpg 16632.jpg tumblr_opp7sbg80f1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_m6khp0GWVf1rzs7k9o1_1280.jpg tumblr_m6khp0GWVf1rzs7k9o2_1280.jpg 16633.jpg 16631.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 21 - The Battle Tower Showdown English Dubbed_245160.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 21 - The Battle Tower Showdown English Dubbed_927560.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 21 - The Battle Tower Showdown English Dubbed_755800.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 21 - The Battle Tower Showdown English Dubbed_647920.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 21 - The Battle Tower Showdown English Dubbed_874960.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 21 - The Battle Tower Showdown English Dubbed_799840.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 21 - The Battle Tower Showdown English Dubbed_801480.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 21 - The Battle Tower Showdown English Dubbed_802880.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 21 - The Battle Tower Showdown English Dubbed_803400.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 21 - The Battle Tower Showdown English Dubbed_743280.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 21 - The Battle Tower Showdown English Dubbed_748720.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 21 - The Battle Tower Showdown English Dubbed_276040.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 21 - The Battle Tower Showdown English Dubbed_798480.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 21 - The Battle Tower Showdown English Dubbed_511400.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 21 - The Battle Tower Showdown English Dubbed_866360.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 21 - The Battle Tower Showdown English Dubbed_648560.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 21 - The Battle Tower Showdown English Dubbed_249640.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 21 - The Battle Tower Showdown English Dubbed_514560.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 21 - The Battle Tower Showdown English Dubbed_530640.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 21 - The Battle Tower Showdown English Dubbed_706480.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 21 - The Battle Tower Showdown English Dubbed_1004400.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 21 - The Battle Tower Showdown English Dubbed_106680.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 21 - The Battle Tower Showdown English Dubbed_110360.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 21 - The Battle Tower Showdown English Dubbed_113280.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 21 - The Battle Tower Showdown English Dubbed_119240.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 21 - The Battle Tower Showdown English Dubbed_121360.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 21 - The Battle Tower Showdown English Dubbed_144640.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 21 - The Battle Tower Showdown English Dubbed_148480.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 21 - The Battle Tower Showdown English Dubbed_240960.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Original Series